User blog:Carnarvan/Teamwork
Okay, first of all I am not jumping on the bandwagon. I have some thoughts about teamwork that I need to get out. Right then with that out of the way, let's jump to why the hell I'm writing this thing. DARP needs to reform as a team. Because right now we are not. Plan and simple. Now I'll start with the dictionary definition of teamwork then my own which I have formulated through my activities in Boy Scouting. Dictionary: "The combined action of a group of people, especially when effective and efficient" Mine: "Working together to meet an end. It requires understanding of one another and not arguing. Arguing will kill a team" Right then. The commonality is this concept of working together. Now I'm not trying to sound condescending. I'm stating a fact. Teams work together, right now on DARP we are not working together. Working together means hearing one another out, and listening to everyone's voice. Now I'm trying to be unbiased in this DARPian war, but it's hard. I have friends on both sides and I see both sides. Yes, maybe Bond's chars are OP. But not unrealistically so and it sounds like he's doing everything he can to keep them balanced. Yes, the admin team is falling apart. Hell, I'm in it. DARP is breaking off into little cliques and that's not good. I'm not going to name them but I could. Teams might have subgroups, but in the end they are one big team, one big family. A Family i'm proud to be a part of. Each and every one of you has good things to say and shouldn't be afraid to bring them to the board. If you're scared or nervous talk to me, talk to anyone. Everyone on DARP is kind, at the root of it all. Now let's get down to fixing this problem. Some of you might have read my comment of the blog that started it all. But I'm gonna say it again because I think it has merit. In 1965, Bryce Tuckman came up with a teamwork model. It's known as Tuckman's stages of group development. I think this is he most accurate model out there. The premise of it is this. Teams go through four stages which I will go into more detail below. These stages are in order: Forming, Storming, Norming and Performing. Forming: The group comes together and starts creating a team. Members are usually very independent, new friendships are formed and team members get to know one another. Storming: Differences are resolved and arguments happen. This a highly dangerous stage for teams and many don't make it through. In order to get through this the team must be determined and team members must be heard out. Feelings can get hurt in this stage causing members to leave or create rivalries. Norming: Team members accept one another and they learn one another's quirks. The issue here is that the team could focus on preventing conflict so much that they don't bring up controversial topics. Performing: The team performs and does the task as expected. They can be autonomous but still follow the correct leadership. Most teams go through these stages a few times. Now I think before the blog was written we were teetering on the edge of falling into storming. The blog just kind of added the last little thing and tipped us. We're getting close to norming but we're not quite there. We can get there though. We won't fail now. We need to come together and accept one another and deal with these skeletons in the closet before we can move forward. So DARP, I challenge you. I challenge you to deal with our issues. I challenge you to make it to performing, I challenge you because I know you can DARP. I know we can. Signing off, Carnarvan "Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends," John 15:13" Talk 20:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts